Ensayo sobre la ceguera
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Durante el día eran un par de desconocidos dentro del departamento, el amigo del papá y el hijo del amigo, para en la noche, después de ver al otro con ojos distintos, seguían siendo dos extraños en la misma habitación, pero ya eran Kai y Makoto empezando a conocerse.


**Disclaimer**. Nada me pertenece. Nombres de personajes, originales de **Takao Aoki**. Y, título, venido del libro de **José Saramago**.

**Ensayo sobre la ceguera**

_Lo difícil no es vivir con las personas, lo difícil es comprenderlas._ José Saramago. Ensayo sobre la ceguera.

Cuando Kai dejó saber que estaría en la ciudad unos días, esperaba que Takao organizara alguna reunión, que Hiromi, Daichi y Max, que eran los más cercanos fueran y convivieran como en los viejos tiempos, quizá con suerte Rei consiguiera viajar y asistir para revivir memorias que no había vuelto a repetirse desde el noveno aniversario de Linn. De eso había pasado más de un año. Esperaba volver a llenarse de recuerdos de la ciudad que lo vio crecer y cambiar, recorrer rincones que habían sido su ruta cuando era un adolescente conflictivo y conflictuado. Kai pensaba que sería un descanso satisfactorio, preparándose para el verano que pronto llegaría e indicaría las vacaciones de Gou y representaría una montaña rusa de salidas y momentos sin descanso.

Lo último que hubiera imaginado era quedar de frente con los enormes ojos de Makoto que se veía tan sorprendido como él.

—Siéntate. —Dijo incómodo.

—Gracias, Sr. Kai. —el niño respondió con la misma emoción.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿tienes sed? ¿quieres algo?

—No, no gracias... mamá me dio de comer antes de venir.

Él ya estaba en la cocina, por suerte no se escuchó su suspiro de frustración ante lo incómodo del momento. No se atrevió a maldecir a Takao, la razón que lo había obligado a dejar a su hijo ahí había sido una que ni el mismo Kai hubiera discutido. El abuelo había enfermado de pronto y habían tenido que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital, Takao no quería que su hijo se enfrentara con lo desagradable que era un hospital en urgencias, así que con toda la pena del mundo (Kai tuvo que admitir que Takao realmente se veía avergonzado), le pedía que cuidara de Makoto mientras él y su esposa acompañaban al viejito que era una de las personas con las que Kai ansiaba más platicar; no pudo decir no, él habría hecho lo mismo si a su abuelo... bueno no, pero no le gustaría que Gou viera lo deprimente de un hospital si no había necesidad.

Así que ahí estaban, el niño que era buen amigo de su hijo y él, el único al que el chico no llamaba 'tío', el que casi nunca convivía con ellos y quien no sabía cómo lidiar con niños extraños, había sido un caos seguir el crecimiento de Gou, tenía que reconocer con un tanto de culpa que el hecho que su hijo estudiara en un internado había facilitado sorprendentemente la relación... además Gou sabía cómo era su padre, y ese padre cómo era Gou, pero Makoto no sabía mucho de Kai, y Kai aún menos del niño... no iba a ser un día muy fácil.

...

Makoto se sintió perdido, el departamento era enorme, limpísimo y lleno de cosas que de tan solo ver le daba miedo pensar lo qué pasaría si algo les ocurría. Pasó saliva, se sentó en el sillón y se estremeció cada vez que el sonido de la piel rechinando bajo su peso se dejaba escuchar, no había música, plática, ruidos de la calle, ni un ladrido de perro, absoluto silencio que era sólo roto por la pequeña fuente eléctrica de la esquina y el sonido que el Sr. Kai hacía en la cocina, que eso, era poco.

Estaba tan nervioso, no podía culpar a su papá de haberlo dejado con alguien, tampoco le hubiera gustado ir aunque estaba preocupado por su bisabuelo, pero se preguntaba por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser el padre de Gou y no el tío Max, Daichi, la tía Hiromi o alguien más.

Fingió no asustarse cuando lo vio salir de la cocina e irse a sentar no muy lejos de él en la sala, no lo miró directamente pero estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Ya no le temía tanto pero definitivamente no era el favorito de los amigos de su papá, aún si consideraba a Gou uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Makoto, —Kai, el Sr. Kai lo llamó y tuvo que voltear a verlo.

—Sr. Kai.

Cuando finalmente quedó de frente con el adulto se dio cuenta que se veía tan incómodo como él, su cara no le decía mucho pero el modo constante en que lo veía y trataba de no hacerlo le recordaron a su papá cuando lo acompañó a la clase de 'Día de escuela con papá' y su padre estaba tan nervioso e inseguro que Makoto no podía creerlo. Siempre lo había visto tan seguro que le sorprendió que su papá dudara de algo.

—Makoto, este departamento lo rento solo en ocasiones, no estoy mucho tiempo en él y Gou aún menos, la casa donde vivimos en verano tiene todo lo que Gou usa para entretenerse, pero está a casi dos horas de aquí. Tu padre no dirá que no, si quieres podemos ir allá, pero...

—Si pasa algo con el abuelo... —completó sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir.

—No, está bien, Sr. Kai. Aquí esperaremos. —Dijo forzando una sonrisa, pero desalentado por la idea de pasar mucho tiempo en ese aburrido lugar.

El Sr. Kai miró a otro lado mientras entrelazaba los dedos, —No necesariamente tenemos que quedarnos aquí, en esta ciudad hay muchos sitios donde puedes entretenerte. No sé, quieres ir al cine, al parque de diversiones, al mar...

Lo miró con atención, las opciones no sonaban mal pero reconoció que en ese momento no se le antojaba nada de eso, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir, el hombre estaba haciendo un claro esfuerzo por animarlo y no quería parecer maleducado.

—Podemos ir al cine o al parque de diversiones. —Se apuró a decir.

—A donde quieras está bien.

—No, diga usted.

Se miraron un momento y volvieron a voltear a otro lado, Makoto suspiró y escuchó al Sr. Kai hacer lo mismo.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

...

El hombre y el niño salieron del departamento después de quince minutos de silencio incómodo, Kai tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y le dijo que decidirían en el camino. Pero mientras iban en el auto el silencio continuó, Kai pensaba que se debía a que el niño no quería ir, y Makoto a que el hombre no quería llevarlo.

La verdad era que ninguno sabía que esperar del otro, en la mente de Makoto, Kai era un hombre serio y estricto, demasiado aburrido como para parecerse a su papá y aun se preguntaba cómo era que Gou era su hijo, de acuerdo, Daichi era más alegre que Gou, pero le fascinaba estar con él, lleno siempre de ideas geniales. Mientras que para Kai, Makoto era una versión más tolerable del Takao de doce años que conoció, pero eso no era sinónimo que le gustara estar a solas con el niño, su hijo le contaba cosas de lo que hacían, pero Kai no era una persona que gustara de los niños, apenas y lidiaba bien con el propio, y el hijo de su amigo más ruidoso, tonto e irresponsable era el que menos hubiera querido tener cerca.

Sin embargo la situación los había dejado sin elección, y tenían que encontrar el modo de que no resultara tan agobiante.

Llegaron primero al centro comercial, sin previo acuerdo se dirigieron al cinema y al llegar ahí se plantaron delante de la cartelera mirando las opciones. Ninguno quería dar el primer paso por temor a recibir un rechazo.

Era un complejo de quince salas, había opciones para todos. De inmediato, y sin saberlo, fijaron la vista en una misma cinta, una animación infantil, habían leído de qué trataba, la historia de un caballero y un hechicero en la época medieval.

Makoto la desechó de inmediato, pensando que seguramente Kai prefería esas aburridas películas extranjeras que su tío Hitoshi adoraba, donde no había acción y pasaban horas y horas hablando o viendo cosas inútiles como un caballo correr, claro, a Kai no podía gustarle algo tan sencillo como una animación infantil.

Kai, por otro lado, supuso que debía tener los mismos gustos que Takao, eso era, comedias bobas o acción repleta de explosiones y efectos especiales, carente de verdadera historia, había dos de esas pero estaba seguro que no soportaría ninguna de ellas.

—¿Alguna idea? —Kai preguntó casi añorando que señalara esa animación, le hubiera gustado llevar a Gou si estuviera en casa.

Makoto negó, viendo con añoranza el cartel del caballero con su caballo, sabía que tendría que esperar a su madre para poder verla. —No Sr. Kai, creo que ninguna.

Los dos suspiraron.

—Bueno, tal vez quieras ver algo más aquí, creo que hay un centro de diversiones, ¿no? —Kai preguntó sintiéndose un completo anciano.

—Sí, pero son juegos viejos y aburridos. —Makoto exclamó.

Claro, esas palabras no ayudaron a la situación de Kai, —Entonces, tal vez quieras ir al parque de diversiones. —Ofreció esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

El niño era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de la desesperación de Kai, y la idea del ruidoso parque de diversiones, lleno de cosas emocionantes no se oía tan mal. —Claro, papá ha querido llevarme desde hace semanas.

Kai cerró los ojos, quizá no era adecuado hacerlo, quizá Takao quería llevarlo y él estaba por hacerlo. Aspiró hondo y lo miró, —Tal vez quieras esperar a tu papá entonces.

Makoto sudó frío, ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿ahora qué iba a decir? ¿que no, que sí, que quien sabe? Entonces recordó cómo era Gou la primera vez que lo conoció, no era precisamente la persona más expresiva y comprensible. —Vamos al parque de diversiones, a mi papá no le importará.

Kai asintió, dudó que eso fuera cierto, pero no pensaba negarse, ya era algo en lo que habían llegado a un acuerdo y no lo iba a echar a perder. Regresaron al auto y al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron a un ruidoso parque lleno de enormes juegos mecánicos, gente y comida. Kai lo sintió una prueba, gustaba de la adrenalina de las montañas rusas pero no lidiaba bien con las aglomeraciones.

Avanzaron por el complejo buscando algo que pudiera ser del gusto del otro, Makoto miraba con enormes ojos toda las posibilidades, le gustaba trepar enormes árboles y brincar sobre cosas, pero la fuerza y altura de muchas de las atracciones le daban miedo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Kai cuando se cansó de caminar sin sentido, —¿te gusta alguno? Piensa que hay que esperar un rato antes de poder subir.

—Sí, sí. —El niño respondió. —¿Qué le parece ése?

Kai volteó al que el niño señalaba, los rieles no eran tan retorcidos ni el ángulo de caída tan pronunciado como para ser de su completo agrado, pero supuso que no podía pedir la más temeraria cuando su acompañante era un niño de diez años. Asintió y se encaminaron a la larga fila, tomando lugar en un punto más o menos tolerable donde no les tomaría más de cuarenta minutos poder subir.

Makoto trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, cada que el carro pasaba cerca de ellos y sentía la enorme estructura metálica cimbrarse sentía más y más ansiedad. Una parte de él quería arriesgarse y subir, siempre lo había querido, pero eso parecía ser demasiado pronto. Aunque, ¿cómo decirle al Sr. Kai que no quería subir?

Si las condiciones de la situación no hubieran sido tan terribles, Kai estaba seguro que Takao quedaría en duda con él de por vida... o tal vez exageraba, pero lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento iba mucho más allá de lo que pudiera hacer hasta por un considerado amigo. Veinte minutos en medio de la multitud bajo el ardiente sol y seguir esperando. Lo peor era que había notado que el chico se veía más y más incómodo, y su cabeza se llenó de toda clase de preguntas tontas pero como Makoto, no se animó a hablar.

—Sólo diez minutos a partir de aquí. —Trató de animarlo.

Makoto supo que no podría más con eso, cerró los ojos y se armó de valor, —Sr. Kai, —llamó y vio que el hombre bajaba la mirada cuestionante, —no... no quiero... no quiero subir.

Esperaba que el hombre le preguntara razones, que quizá hasta hiciera burla como Daichi haría, pero la pregunta que escuchó le hizo abrir bastante los ojos. —¿Estás seguro?

Asintió apurado y no se atrevió a mirarlo, avergonzado, —Sí, ¿podemos irnos?

—Está bien.

Salieron de su lugar en la fila y comenzaron el camino hacia la salida, al escuchar risitas y frases burlonas, tomó la mano de Kai sin darse cuenta. Sorprendido por eso, y también sin pensarlo, el mayor se colocó entre el niño y el resto de la gente, los vio con aquella mirada agresiva que tanta fama le dio siendo más joven. Causó el efecto esperado y la mayoría giró la mirada, así que los dos salieron sin ningún otro incidente.

—Lo lamento, tal vez quería subir y por mi culpa. Lo siento... yo... —El niño habló apresurado.

—No, no soy asiduo a las de este tipo. —Kai explicó, sabía que si le decía que prefería las atracciones mecánicas más arriesgadas el chico se pondría peor, —¿Quieres intentar otro juego?

Makoto negó de inmediato, definitivamente la primera vez que subiera a un monstruo de ese tipo, quería hacerlo con su papá. —No, no, gracias.

—Entonces no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, a menos que quieras algo más en este lugar.

El chico miró a todos lados, definitivamente (ojalá su padre nunca lo supiera) el parque de diversiones no era su lugar preferido, —No, creo que no.

—Vamos entonces, no me sorprendería que la comida aquí sea terrible, ¿tienes apetito de algo en particular? —Kai preguntó, de pronto se sentía más animado, pero notó que Makoto no, sin duda aún se sentía avergonzado.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

Kai se contuvo de sonreír, quizá no era un padre ejemplar ni pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo, pero había aprendido algo de Gou. Así eran los niños a esa edad (o al menos eso esperaba), cuando estaban tan absortos por sus problemas, no importaba lo que quisieran, responderían con un no a todo. Así que Kai no insistió y tuvo una idea que esperó terminara bien.

Condujo lejos del parque de diversiones, Makoto se veía más tranquilo y él mismo estaba más relajado, pero el silencio seguía prevaleciendo y toda la atmósfera era incómoda. Quizá menos, pero era fácil notar que ninguno estaba a gusto.

...

—¿El mar? —Makoto preguntó cuando distinguió la ruta. Había ido muchas veces ahí como para reconocer, —¿vamos a la playa?

—Si eso quieres, primero debes comer algo, hay un sitio al que he ido con Gou cuando estamos por aquí.

El niño no tuvo tiempo de protestar, era cierto que tenía hambre pero le desanimaba la idea de terminar en un restaurante de esos donde no admitían a la gente que no vestía bien, el Sr. Kai era una persona de mucho dinero y estaba seguro que no iba a querer ir a la zona popular donde él iba con sus amigos.

En efecto, apenas dejaron el auto, pasaron frente al área donde se ubicaban los restaurantes populares, siguieron sobre el muelle donde estaban los locales más exclusivos pero no se detuvieron ahí, finalmente, llegaron a lo que su bisabuelo conocía como la 'zona vieja' y que Makoto sabía no sólo era porque le gustaba ir ahí a los viejos, era el área que no había sido modificada desde muchos años atrás.

Makoto comenzó a pensar que hubiera preferido ir al restaurante de ricos, ese sitio era deplorable pero no iba a decírselo, claro. Se sentó en la mesa que Kai eligió, más que restaurante era una cocina pequeña con apenas unas ocho mesas, una señora les extendió un menú y aguardó a que eligieran.

—Pide lo que quieras, pero te comerás todo cuanto pidas, no debes desperdiciar la comida.

Eso le sonó más a su abuelo que a su papá, ya lo había escuchado de él, sólo asintió, —Sí, no lo haré.

Pidieron, les sirvieron y comieron, el silencio seguía pero con tanta hambre como tenían, era porque estaban más ocupados comiendo. Kai acabó primero, y esperó paciente por el más pequeño. Notó curioso que no sólo era la viva imagen de Takao, sino que también había heredado algunas de sus características que menos le agradaron. El chico comía igual que su padre.

Como si estuviera teniendo un deja vu, vio a su amigo devorando cuanto le era puesto enfrente, entre bocado y bocado tomando tragos de agua para acelerar el paso de la comida. Al menos le agradó que el niño parecía menos cohibido que apenas unos momentos atrás.

Makoto olvidó su desprecio por el lugar cuando probó el primer bocado, todo era tan delicioso que no se contuvo de pedir una u otra cosa, estaba dispuesto a tomarle la palabra al Sr. Kai. Eso sí no le costó nada.

Acabados y pagada la cuenta regresaron al auto caminando por la playa, debían faltar pocas horas para que el sol se ocultara, y sólo había tranquilidad alrededor.

—Papá dice que entrenaban aquí, —Makoto dijo caminando delante del adulto, —¿cómo es estar en un equipo? —preguntó sin pensar, su participación como jugador individual le había dejado siempre con la duda de cómo sería.

La tardanza en la respuesta del Sr. Kai le hizo detenerse y girarse a él, lo notó pensativo, —¿Qué te ha contado tu padre de cuando éramos equipo?

Makoto hizo memoria, empezó a hablar de todas las aventuras que pasaron, Kai notó interesado que parecía que Takao se había guardado aquellas partes complicadas donde el constante factor negativo era él, supuso que no era buen comienzo decirle al niño que el equipo había sido relevante para él, quizá hasta importante pero no vital.

—Una experiencia enriquecedora, se pueden obtener muchas cosas de eso.

—Papá dice que es lo mejor que le pasó, que es más divertido que competir solo. ¿Usted qué dice? —Makoto preguntó, había hecho esa misma pregunta a cada uno de los amigos de su papá, las respuestas habían sido básicamente la misma, salvo la de Daichi que dijo que lo malo era que nunca pudo combatir contra Takao.

—A veces pienso de otro modo, aunque sí, fue una época interesante. —Kai dijo esperando que eso bastara para saciar la curiosidad del pequeño.

Pero no fue del todo así, aunque Makoto no se sintió en confianza como para preguntar más, y asintió. Miró el sol y su reloj, casi las seis de la tarde y su padre no se había comunicado. De pronto pensó de golpe en su bisabuelo, en su papá, su mamá y su casa. Se detuvo y bajó la mirada, una ola de nostalgia llegó a él y no pudo contener su gimoteo.

Kai cerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba, de haber sabido que eso iba a pasar seguiría hablando de viejos tiempos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si ese niño se ponía a llorar y a pedir ver a su papá, ¿qué iba a hacer? —¿Quieres que trate de hablar con tu padre?

La mirada iluminada del pequeño le hizo sentir un gran alivio, —¿Podría hacerlo?

Kai decidió responder con acción, se le daba mejor que las palabras. Tomó su teléfono y digitó los números, esperó un momento en la línea y apenas escuchó el 'bueno' de Takao, pasó el aparato al niño, él no necesitaba hablar con el otro. Aguardó en silencio la plática del otro, notó con asombro el cambio inmediato del humor del chico, ahora con una gran sonrisa que se adueñó de sus labios y la melancolía que tenía hasta no hace mucho pasó a ser alegría.

—Está bien papá, no te preocupes, estoy bien... sí, yo le diré. Sí, sí... adiós. —Makoto colgó y le entregó el teléfono al hombre. Su bisabuelo estaba bien, sólo esperaban que les permitiera llevárselo y pronto estarían en casa, de pronto se sentía tan aliviado, y mucho mejor. —El bisabuelo está mejor, papá me dijo que le llamaría cuando estuvieran allá para que él fuera por mi, pero que todavía iban a tardar. Si quiere regresar a su casa.

Kai asintió, —Mejor sería ir a la tuya, tu padre debe estar agotado cuando regresen, le ahorraremos el viaje, ¿qué dices?

Era lo que Makoto quería, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo, seguía teniendo la sensación que el Sr. Kai hacía buena parte de lo que había hecho porque tenía, no porque quería. El Sr. Kai seguía resultándole intimidante. Así que asintió tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo, respondió tranquilamente. —Sí cree que es mejor.

Sin embargo Kai pudo darse cuenta de eso, pero no hizo nada por dejárselo saber, —Bien, vamos entonces.

El camino de regreso fue más sereno, finalmente hablaron, aunque muy poco, Makoto estaba interesado en conocer cualquier detalle que su padre no le hubiera contado del Torneo Americano. Kai estaba agradecido, hablaría lo que fuera de los Torneos Americano y Asiático, pero definitivamente no del Europeo, ni siquiera su hijo sabía mucho.

…

La casa era tal cual Kai la recordaba, las últimas dos ocasiones que había estado en la ciudad no había podido visitar la casa Kinomiya, y ahora estaba agradecido que Makoto hubiera preferido estar ahí que en su departamento. Con el sol ocultándose, Kai recordó muchas cosas que había pasado en esa casa y se sintió relajado.

Makoto se sintió más seguro, decidió mostrar gratitud por el tiempo que el Sr. Kai le había dado y se comportó como un perfecto anfitrión, tal como su madre le había enseñado, le entregó el control de la televisión, le ofreció algo de beber, le dijo que se sintiera como en casa y se excusó diciendo que iría a cambiar su ropa. El Sr. Kai tomó asiento y Makoto subió las escaleras, se sentía tan bien estar de regreso en casa, ni siquiera había sido medio día completo pero se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba estar ahí.

Hubiera preferido quedarse a jugar en su habitación pero no consideraba justo dejar al hombre a solas cuando era claro que le había dedicado toda su tarde y buena parte de su mañana. Así que bajó y se preocupó al no encontrarlo en la sala donde lo había dejado, recorrió parte de la casa y lo encontró en la entrada del dojo.

—Sr. Kai, la luz está aquí. —Dijo encendiendo las lámparas que iluminaron el sitio donde practicaban kendo.

—Sí, sólo quería ver este lugar de nuevo. —Kai explicó vagamente, cuando estuvo iluminado todo, entró y caminó hasta llegar al centro. —Recuerdo muchas cosas de este sitio, si quieres saber de cómo se formó el equipo, pídele a tu padre que te cuente todo lo que pasó aquí. —No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Makoto sintió curiosidad y entró también, llegando hasta el rincón donde guardaban las armas, —Papá dice que el abuelo lo levantaba con una de éstas, tomó una de las espadas.

—Sí, llegué a verlo, bastante efectivo considerando que tu padre era un holgazán cuando había que entrenar por las mañanas.

—Me contó que usted estaba a cargo de ellos.

Kai sonrió otro poco más, —Puedo agradecer a tu padre que encontré muchas formas creativas de despertarlo, su favorita era un vaso con agua.

Makoto abrió mucho los ojos, —Lo ha hecho conmigo, —exclamó, —también con un cubo de hielo en la frente, quitándome las cobijas...

El adulto miró al niño, —Supongo que soy el culpable de que tu padre aprendiera eso, le hice todo eso.

—¿De verdad? —Makoto rió, —por eso mamá le dice que está pagando conmigo todos los malos ratos que él hizo pasar a otros, dice que soy igual a él cuando tenía mi edad.

Kai tuvo que estar de acuerdo, definitivamente comía igual que su padre, pero no lo iba a decir tal cual lo estaba pensando, parecía haber vencido finalmente el miedo que el niño le tenía y no quería que se lo tomara a mal, la forma de relacionarse con Takao nunca había sido del todo diplomática. —Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, y no conocí a tu padre hasta antes de sus doce años, pero hoy puedo decirte que es cierto.

Como esperaba el niño se sonrojó apenado, y esperó atento para averiguar qué tanto se parecía a Takao, si se ofendía no eran tan similares, pero si soltaba una carcajada, sería escalofriantemente idéntico.

Makoto bajó la mirada y después echó a reír, —Gou me lo dijo una vez que comimos juntos, dice que como más que él y usted juntos.

Kai movió la cabeza aún con la sonrisa, —Por lo visto, los Hiwatari nunca rivalizaremos en ese aspecto con ustedes, Kinomiya. —Las memorias fluyeron libremente en la mente de Kai, —Dime, cuando batallan, ¿quién reta a quién? Tú a Gou, o al revés.

Makoto se miró pensativo, hacia tiempo que no peleaban, trató de recordar, Daichi le contó que todos siempre querían pelear con su papá, incluso Kai, pero que él era el único que no se lo estaba pidiendo en cada momento, y que cuando fue la batalla decisiva su papá ganó. —Casi siempre yo, pero él también me insiste cuando gano. Papá dice que él también era el que quería pelear con todos. Supongo que sí soy igual.

—¿Gou te busca para pelear? —preguntó sorprendido, —eso no lo sabía. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de él. —Admitió, era vergonzoso no conocer bien a su hijo, pero había hecho cuanto había podido para cambiar eso.

Makoto miró con atención al adulto, para ese momento Kai se había sentado en el pórtico del dojo y él se balanceaba en el barandal de madera, —¿Sabe? Gou me dijo eso una vez, que no lo conocía, pero le dije que eso siempre iba a ser, tampoco sé muchas cosas de papá. Y creo que no quisiera saberlas si él no me las quiere decir, o tal vez no son tan importantes. —Descendió y se sentó al lado del mayor, aún con cierta distancia, —Pero tengo que decirle que Gou también se parece mucho a usted.

Kai giró la cabeza hacia el chico, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, lo contempló sin palabras por un momento. —El mayor parecido que hay entre tu padre y tú, no es lo físico o lo mucho que puedan comer.

El chico parpadeó, —¿No?

—No, —Kai sonrió un poco, —es esa forma de acercarse a la gente, Max le llama carisma y Rei dice que es empatía, yo no sé, pero es algo que no tengo, que parece que mi hijo tampoco tiene, pero tú y él sí, que fue incluso capaz de convertir a sus enemigos en amigos.

Makoto abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, la forma en que el adulto hablaba le costaba un poco de comprender, pero pudo notar algo que le halagó y le llenó de orgullo por el modo en que hablaba de su papá, había oído a Max, Rei, Daichi, Hiromi y muchos conocidos más decir lo fantástico que era su padre, pero las palabras de Kai le resultaban más concretas, quizá hasta más valiosas. Y el hecho que le dijera que él también era igual, eso no tenía precio, honestamente, que lo dijera el Sr. Kai de todas las personas que conocía, lo convertía en una de las cosas más importantes que le habían dicho.

—...gracias. —Fue todo lo que el niño pudo decir de momento.

Comenzó una ronda de preguntas y respuestas, de experiencias y recuerdos, no se sintió plenamente en confianza como con Max, pero de pronto el padre de Gou, distante y serio, había cambiado a alguien más accesible. Makoto comprendió que había cosas de las que Kai no le hablaría, y no quiso preguntar para no parecer impertinente.

Kai respondió tan bien como pudo a las preguntas de Makoto, también escuchó atento a su plática, le amplió la imagen que tenía del hijo de Takao, incluso de su propio muchacho porque no solían hablar mucho de todo.

El adulto se puso de pie cuando decidió que no quería hablar más, —Vamos adentro, supongo que debo prepararte algo de comer.

Makoto asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la casa principal, —Mamá dejó comida, sólo hay que calentar, creo que no esperaba que me quedara con usted.

Kai asintió, —Sí, —soltó un pequeño bufido, —también me pregunto por qué tu padre te dejó conmigo, no te ofendas, —aclaró apenas el niño volteó a verlo, —jamás he sido el amigo ideal de Takao, digamos que le di razones para no confiar en mí tanto como lo haría en Max y Rei. Supongo que los demás estaban ocupados.

Makoto se detuvo obligando a Kai a detenerse también, —No creo que eso haya sido, Sr. Kai, no llamó antes a nadie más. Debe confiar en usted si fue la primer persona en quien pensó para que se encargara de mi.

El chico bajó la mirada, sintiendo que había sido demasiado atrevido por hablar de ese modo. Decidió seguir caminando pero Kai no lo siguió, lo miró con cautela no sabiendo si el adulto se enojaría, pero se volvió a encontrar con el rostro entre confundido y sorprendido.

Kai sacudió un poco la cabeza y reinició el paso. Pasando al lado de Makoto puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió un poco el cabello, —Si no roncas al dormir, puedo estar seguro que sacaste lo mejor de tu padre.

El niño no entendió del todo, supuso que era un halago y ahora siguió al mayor. Ambos ayudaron a calentar comida y se sentaron frente a la televisión a esperar por la llegada de Takao. Llegó el punto en que se cansaron de la televisión y el niño le invitó a jugar con su consola de juegos, para su sorpresa, Kai demostró tener conocimientos suficientes como para ser un jugador eficiente y no una pobre excusa de contrincante como su abuelo o su tío.

Jugaron un rato, Makoto pidió descanso y se sentó en el piso, se quedó viendo atentamente a Kai por un momento, finalmente habló, —¿No cree que llamarle Sr. Kai sería algo raro?

El adulto parpadeó de confusión, preguntándose de qué hablaba, 'Sr. Kai' era lo suficientemente normal para él, —¿Cómo?

—Siempre le he llamado así, creo que estaría bien si le dijera 'tío' como a tío Max o tío Rei.

Kai dudó, eso de las familiaridades le costaba, en su concepto la única persona que debía ser llamado así era Hitoshi, el único tío de Makoto, pero no encontró como explicárselo sin parecerle agresivo. —¿Tú crees? No creo que se escuche bien.

Makoto se rascó la cabeza, —Tío Kai... —hizo silencio y lo miró, —creo que tiene razón. No se va.

—¿Sólo háblame de tú?

Makoto se sorprendió, —¿En serio?

—Mientras no empieces a llamarme por mi nombre, me parece perfecto.

El niño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, —Creo que se oye más extraño, 'Sr. Kai' y hablarle... hablarte de tú.

—Yo digo que está bien.

Makoto asintió sonriendo, —De acuerdo, pero... —aunque aún lo sentía extraño y poco propio, —tú... tendrás que explicarle a papá.

—Llamas a Rei y a Max del mismo modo. —Kai explicó.

—Sí, pero... —Makoto no se atrevió a decirle que era diferente, o que al menos así lo sentía.

—No se diga más. ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

El juego reinició, una hora más tarde decidieron terminar. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, incluso Kai se preocupó de que no hubieran regresado. Llamó y Takao le explicó con un tono demasiado dramático, que eran los doctores los que habían tardado tanto, pero ya salían, estarían en casa en veinte minutos.

Cuando Makoto escuchó eso se sintió extraño, emocionado de que al fin regresarían todos y melancólico que la estancia con Kai iba a terminar. De lo incómodo que había comenzado, resultó ser una experiencia interesante.

—¿Papá es tu mejor amigo? —preguntó de pronto cuando el silencio cayó.

Kai dudó por un momento, quizá la respuesta heriría la susceptibilidad del chico, pero había demostrado tener cierta madurez. —No.

—Pero... —Makoto iba a replicar.

—Así como yo no soy su mejor amigo, ni Gou el tuyo. —Kai explicó sabiendo que así era.

—Papá tiene muchos mejores amigos. Yo también.

—No, tiene muchos amigos que son lo mejor en distintas cosas, no podrías comparar a Manabu con Hiromi.

Makoto tuvo que estar de acuerdo y lo expresó con una pequeña carcajada, —Tienes razón, tío Manabu no puede ser como tía Hiromi. ¿Y quién es tu mejor amigo?

Ahora fue Kai el de la pequeña risa, —No lo llamaría así, y no vive aquí, Gou los conoce poco, quizá cuando crezcan más los invite a venir, en este momento no es apropiado. —Dijo pensando en Yuriy y los otros, no eran personas que un niño de diez años debiera conocer.

Hablaron otro poco, después se escuchó el sonido de un motor, puertas abriéndose y Takao gritando 'llegamos'. Makoto brincó del asiento, corrió al encuentro de sus padres y después de llenarlos de saludos y preguntas, esperó a su abuelo que entrara con su bisabuelo.

—Sobreviviste. —Takao dijo irónico cuando encontró a Kai en el sillón, —bueno, muchas gracias. Sé que te vas a cobrar de algún modo que no me va a gustar, pero no sabes la gran ayuda que fuiste.

Kai se puso de pie y miró por un momento al otro hombre, —¿Sabes? No fue malo. Sólo que no se te haga costumbre. —Se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Cómo? ¿ya te vas?

—Puedo tomarme medio día libre, pero no el día completo. Tengo algunos pendientes.

Makoto se paró junto a su papá cuando Kai se acercó al resto de su familia, repartió saludos simples a su tío Hitoshi, más corteses a su abuelo y su mamá, y unos profundamente amistosos a su bisabuelo, algo a lo que el viejito respondió bastante animado. Padre e hijo acompañaron al invitado a la salida, intercambiaron despedidas nuevamente, Kai levantó la mano para ambos y asintió levemente.

—Nos vemos después entonces. —Dijo y no esperando por otra cosa subió a su auto.

Manejó sin prisa hasta llegar al departamento, estando ahí, permaneció un momento en silencio, miró el calendario y contó mentalmente los días. Sólo veinticuatro para que Gou estuviera de vacaciones, pero sintió que era mucho tiempo todavía, encendió su computadora e inició sesión en Skype, sabía que Gou se conectaba casi todas las noches, recordó a Makoto y lo que le dijo, quizá era momento de hablarle a su hijo de cosas que no quería recordar, o tal vez, decirle que en sus vacaciones irían con Makoto y Gou al parque de diversiones, el niño ya estaba siendo de su agrado.

...

Takao y Makoto se quedaron todavía otro rato en la entrada de la casa, el padre puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, Kai es una persona complicada, me tomó años llegar a entenderlo, espero que algún día llegues a hacerlo, verás que vale la pena. —Dijo Takao recordando la conflictiva amistad que llevaban. —Aunque todavía me pregunto qué tanto me entiende él.

Para su sorpresa, Makoto sonrió y le tomó la mano, —Yo creo que te entiende muy bien.

El mayor parpadeó y bajó la mirada, —¿Qué?

—Nada papá, nada. Después lo comprenderás.

A Takao no le gustó nada el tono condescendiente de su hijo, le recordó al Kai de hacia muchos años que lo trataba como un retrasado mental, —¡Oye! —llamó cuando el chico echó a correr hacia la casa, —¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Makoto soltó una carcajada y aceleró el paso, Takao hizo una mueca y corrió tras él, —¡Makoto! ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¡oye!

Entraron a la casa, Takao lo persiguió por un rato, lo derribó finalmente en el patio trasero haciéndole cosquillas, el niño soltó carcajadas más fuertes, los dos quedaron tirados sobre el pasto con una enorme sonrisa. Esperando que les llamaran a cenar.

* * *

Este one shot es en memoria de los dos años de la muerte de José Saramago, uno de los autores que más me han marcado en mi gusto por escribir y la forma en que lo hago. Como todo, cuando algo nos gusta demasiado, quizá perdemos objetividad, pero puedo decir que es de los mejores autores que han existido. Sin ánimo pretensión.

...

Y ya en cuestiones más comunes, sí, ando de receso todavía, pero no quería dejar pasar esta fecha y que ya quería tener algo publicado de nuevo. Estoy teniendo curiosidad de escribir de la relación entre la 'nueva generación' y los personajes que conocemos bien. No sé, quizá salga algo más, pero esta historia fue casi el pretexto perfecto para comenzar.

Cualquier lectura/comentario, gracias por adelantado.  
Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
